A filter of this kind is described in SE-C No. 8305817-2 and in corresponding EP-B1 No. 0160069 and U.S. Pat. No. 4 634 529. The axial filtrate conduits of this filter are produced with re-flow barriers for preventing so-called "backwash", i.e. re-wetting of a filter cake, such as dehydrated fibers, deposited on the filter elements, due to the filtrate from the filtrate conduits running back again to the filter elements.